


The Language of Birds

by Didodikali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hp_beholder, F/M, Fanart, Flying, Illustrated, Illustrations, Meteorology, Typography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didodikali/pseuds/Didodikali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a divorced witch in possession of good health must be in want of a fuckbuddy."</p>
<p>Written for the 2012 HP Beholder fic fest as a <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_beholder/78286.html">gift</a> for o_k_go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_k_go](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=o_k_go).




End file.
